A Fragement Memory
by aSunshine
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 2's up! Seto Kaiba's memory of his fathers..
1. Chapter 1

Sunday. Sunday is a day wherein almost all people can relax. It's also the day when families spend quality time together. They often go to malls, restaurants, see a movie and other activities in which they will have fun. 

But here I am today, on my usual chair at Kaiba Corporation, kissing a mountain of paper to be reviewed. I don't usually go to office on a Sunday, but that important meeting, as what my executives had said, wasn't important at all. They only wanted to ask for my permission about the adjustments of the duel disk. It made me furious because that can wait until tomorrow.

Since I'm here, I decided to review some documents. After a few hours, I leaned against my chair and closed my eyes for to relax.

One particular Sunday, I don't know when that was before Gozaburo adopted us, I remembered that I went out to go to a mall for the first time in my life.

It was an ordinary mall for it only had some toy shops. I looked around to see some of their products. I felt relaxed for a while but then I suddenly heard Mokuba shouting. I heard him calling someone. When I went to see who it was, I saw Mokuba hugging an adult. I observed them. Why Mokuba would hug someone? To my surprise I saw the adult smiling at me then Mokuba whispered some words to him and he turned to my direction.

"Seto!" he called.

I stood there motionless for a second to observe his features. He had a brunette hair just like mine, cerulean eyes that were so warm and welcoming and a smile that only run as far as I know in our family.

"Seto!" he called again. Mokuba then was smiling.

I ran straight to him. Smiling and shouting the name Father to him. He was there, his smile so wide and his hands are stretched wide apart. He raised me up that made me float in the air for a few seconds. Mokuba was also there, laughing and smiling. I enjoyed the moment and hugged my father so tight that we landed on the ground.

I opened my eyes. _It was a dream._ I stood up and looked at the window.

"Sometimes," I said to myself, "Sometimes I wished that my parents didn't die so that I would have kept that smile up until now."

Now, I feel my eyes are betraying me.

------

A/N: Sorry.. This is my first attempt to publish a fic. Sorry, the story's not nice and I'm sorry if the plot is bad... (


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgive me for being nostalgic and for destroying Seto Kaiba's character once again. Thank you so much for Mandolina, Mini-Murderdoll, and Aruki-sama for reviewing the previous chapter.

This will be the final chapter.

Disclaimers: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 02: Gozaburo's Death**

I had thought of a million ways to eliminate Gozaburo. On how I will scrape his wrinkled skin and how I will let the scavengers eat his flesh and organs. I longed for that day to happen.

After he adopted us and decided that I will be an heir to his business, he would summon me to his room every night and every time he would, I would always bring a knife just in case. Just in case he would decide to eliminate me. He would, however, discover the knife and would challenge me to use it to kill him. He perfectly knew that I hate him so much. At that time, because I was so determined to kill him with my own hands I accepted every challenge, unfortunately, those attempts went in vain.

I had to accept the fact that Gozaburo at that time was really strong and no one, not even I can lay a finger even at the tip of his hair. He was so alert and flexible that even in tough situations, he would manage get out from that and would face the media confidently wearing his sly smile.

I also had to admit that I learned so many things from him after he adopted us even though he treated me like a slave. I learned how to suppress my emotions, how to control a business and of course, how to overcome obstacles which may be very impossible to cope with. He also taught me how to crush people who are hindrances to the success of a project. He taught me how to kill and how to use a gun even though it would me that I would kill him someday.

After six long years, I managed to take Kaiba Corporation from him and that drove Gozaburo into madness. He went inside Noah's virtual world, where he planned to use Noah in his ultimate plan of being a digital-god by digitizing the entire world, and to defeat me in my Duel Monsters game. He didn't succeed, however, because Mokuba taught Noah something very important. Whatever Mokuba taught him, I didn't even dare to ask, although I am still wondering up until now.

Gozaburo died because Noah refused to let his father leave. Noah saw how cruel his father was. I remembered that I managed to get out off the virtual world with Mokuba, Yugi and his friends

He died. I didn't even cry at his funeral because there was no funeral. Why would I shed a tear for the person who suppressed my emotions? Why would I feel sorrow and longing for the person who destroyed my life? And why would I, of all things, miss him?

I can't help myself now: I am crying. Whatever the reasons are, I don't know and I don't want to know them!

Because I know, deep inside me, Gozaburo saved my life once from the edge of death and I will never forget that.

---

You know who you are. This one's for you. Goodbye and take care!


End file.
